


My Best Man

by Corvidology



Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [3]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s02e03: Labyrinth, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right afters02e03: Labyrinthwas broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore, Violet Hayward/John Moore
Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839259
Kudos: 17





	My Best Man

"You seem uncommonly subdued, John."

I give him every opportunity to confide in me, as he was once wont to do, but he doesn't. I'm his Best Man — _if only_ — yet he draws farther away from me every day. 

John never imagined my intoxication was a deliberate choice, so I could speak my heart disguised as an old friend's ramblings. 

So I could speak of his virtues, his kindness, his passion and recklessness and hope that Miss Hayward dared to care for him, know him and love him like we do. 

Like I do, would, if only he wanted me.


End file.
